Kim Kardashian-West
|Row 4 title = Partner(e): |Row 4 info = Ray J (2005 - 2007) Nick Cannon (2006 - 2007) Reggie Bush (2007 - 2010) |Row 5 title = Ægtefælle®: |Row 5 info = Damon Thomas (2000 - 2004) Kris Humphries (2011 - 2013) Kanye West (2014 - nu) |Row 6 title = Børn: |Row 6 info = North West (datter) Saint West (søn) Chicago West (datter) |Row 7 title = Forældre: |Row 7 info = Kris Jenner (mor) Robert Kardashian (far) |Row 8 title = Søskende: |Row 8 info = Kourtney Kardashian (søster) Khloé Kardashian (søster) Rob Kardashian (bror) Kendall Jenner (halv-søster) Kylie Jenner (halv-søster) }} Kimberly Noel "Kim" Kardashian-West (født d. 21. oktober 1980) er en amerikansk TV personlighed, forretningskvinde og model. I de seneste år er Kardashian blev indflydelsesrig på de sociale medier, med mange millioner følgere på Instagram og Twitter. Hun har udgivet en række produkter knyttet til sit navn, blandt andet den succesrige app Kim Kardashian: Hollywood i 2014, en række tøj og andre produkter, samt en bog Selfish i 2015. Bladet Time inkluderede hendes på deres lister over de 100 mest indflydelsesrige personer i 2015, og Vogue beskrev hende i 2016 som et "popkultur fænomen". Hun var efter sigende den bedst betalte TV personlighed i 2015 med en indtjening på $53 millioner. Tidlige liv Kardashian blev født d. 21. oktober 1980 i Los Angeles, Californien som datter af Robert Kardashian og Kris Kardashian. Hun har en storesøster, Kourtney, en lillesøster, Khloé og en lillebror, Rob. Deres mor har hollandske, engelske, irske og skotske rødder, mens deres far var tredje-generation armensk-amerikaner. Efter deres forældre blev skilt i 1991, blev deres mor samme år gift med Bruce Jenner (nu Caitlyn). Gennem deres ægteskab har Kardashian fået stedbrødrene Burt, Brandon og Brody, stedsøsteren Casey og halvsøstrene Kendall og Kylie. Hun gik på Marymount High School, en romersk-katolsk pige skole i Los Angeles. I 1994 repræsenterede hendes far O. J. Simpson i hans mordsag. Simpson er Kims gudfar. Kardashian far døde af spiserørskræft i 2003. I hendes tyvere var Kardashian tæt ven og stylist for Paris Hilton, gennem hvem hun fik sin første medie opmærksomhed. Karriere 2007-2009 I februar 2007, blev et sexbånd hun havde lavet med ekskæresten Ray J lækket til offentligheden. Kardashian sagsøgte firmaet der havde udgivet båndet. Hun droppede senere søgsmålet og gik med til en afregning på $5 millioner. I oktober 2007 begyndte hele familien at optræde i deres egen reality-serie Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Serien blev så populær, at der blev lavet flere "spin-offs", blandt andet Kourtney and Kim Take New York og Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. I en af seriernes afsnit ses Kim mens hun overvejer et tilbud om at posere nøgen for Playboy. Bladet udkom i december 2007. Hun fik sin filmdebut i komedie/katastrofefilmen Disaster Movie i 2008. Samme år deltog hun i Dancing with the Stars, hvor hun dansede med den professionelle danser Mark Ballas. Parret blev elimineret som nummer tre. I januar 2009 havde hun en lille rolle i How I Met Your Mother. I april udgav hun tre træningsvideoer Fit Your Jeans by Friday. Kardashian spillede Elle i fire afsnit af Beyond the Break. I august 2009, var hun medvært på WrestleMania XXIV og gæstedommer på America's Next Top Model. I oktober udgav hun sin første duft kaldet Kim Kardashian. I december havde hun en gæsteoptræden i CSI: NY. 2010 I 2010 begyndte Kardashian at reklamere for flere nye produkter, blandt andet flere madprodukter for Carl's Jr.. I januar spillede hun Summa Eve i filmen Deep in the Valley. I april skabte hun røre med den måde hun holdt en kattekilling på, ved nakkeskindet. Sammen med søstrene Kourtney og Khloé er hun involveret i detail og mode branchen. De har udgivet flere tøjlinjer og dufte. I june optrådte hun sammen med sine søstre i de tre første afsnit af serien 90210. Den 1. juli offentliggjorde Madame Tussauds i New York en voksfigur af Kim. I november var hun producer for et realityshow The Spin Crowd. Samme måned optrådte hun også i den tiende sæson af The Apprentice. Kim, Kourtney og Khloé udgav en selvbiografi Kardashian Konfidential d. 23. november. I december filmede hun en musikvideo til sangen "Jam (Turn It Up)". Video blev instrueret af Hype Williams og Kanye West har en gæsteoptræden deri. Sangen og video blev mødt med negativ kritik. 2011-2015 I april 2011 udgav hun sin tredje duft Gold. I marts 2012 udgav hun sin fjerde duft True Reflection. I april blev Keeping Up with the Kardashians fornyet med endnu to sæsoner. I oktober udkom hendes femte duft Glam.